Traditionally, Enterprise managers have had to choose which nodes of an Enterprise network they would consider to migrate to a cloud infrastructure. The nodes are most often members of the Virtual infrastructure. These nodes often work in concert with several other nodes to carry out a business process or function and thus it can be for a combination of nodes to be migrated together to perform the business process or function. The process of choosing which Enterprise nodes must be moved together is tedious and inefficient. It is manually achieved by the Enterprise manager who must take into account the Enterprise nodes reliance on key pieces of infrastructure, such as networks and storage.